The Hate love relationship
by Karin Shinigami
Summary: The Ninja World, with a twist. Naruto has a twin and so does Kiba! Takes place in Shippuuden, no real plot yet just many couples and stuff. Rated M, for language, thats the main reason lol
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja World, with a twist. Naruto has a twin and so does Kiba! Takes place in Shippuuden, no real plot yet.

***  
"The room was dark, and the only sounds that could be heard was coming from the two teens.  
"Ah, S-Sasuke" The girl moaned softly in his ears. The boy 'Sasuke' was currently holding the girl by her waist and kissing down her neck. The boy smirked and continued doing what he was doing.  
The girl was sitting on him with her legs on either side of him."

Nasuma listened to what Kemiko was narrating along with Naruto and Kiba who were with them.

"And then she whispered to Sasuke, ever so gently. Fuck me," Kemiko grinned.  
"That did SO not happen! Like for real... Kemiko that's horrible.!" Nasuma laughed. "You don't really think I did that with him when we played Seven minutes in heaven last night !"  
"My innocent sister!" Naruto complained.  
"Chill out Naruto. Who would want to do your sister anyway? She's uglier than Medusa just take a look for yourself." Kiba remarked shrugging. But little did he know ... The fire in that girl's eyes. Nasuma looked over "Take that back Mutt!"  
"How can you say that about my wife?" Kemiko yelled dramatically gasping. Akamaru just sat there watching the bunch.  
"Well it's true. I can't see what Sasuke of all people saw in that thing."  
"Your just jealous of her good looks believe it."  
"Believe what?" Kiba groaned.  
"Pasha..." Nasuma commented.  
"Dango" Kemiko commented.  
"That sounds good about now, UNLIKE SOME MUTS"  
"Blondes." Kiba rolled his eyes.  
"HEY WHAT ABOUT US BLONDES?" The twins yelled.  
"Kibbles, your digging yourself a bigger hole... And I don't think me and Akamaru would want to get you out..." Kemiko stated smiling. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sis." Naruto sighed. They always fight. Naruto and Kemiko don't fight but their sibling do, all the time.  
"So are you going to Hinata's sleepover? It's her turn to host," Nasuma asked to no one really, except for Kiba. No. Not asking him.  
"Oh yeah! I plan the win that poker game. Damn Neji" Kemiko cursed.  
"He had such a poker face too!" Nasuma stated. "You couldn't tell what he was thinking!"  
"You weren't even playing," Kiba remarked.  
"How would you know Mutt."  
"I was playing as well. And we all know your to stupid to even understand the game. So there. I'm going home, come on Akamaru." With that Kiba left to his house Akamaru following his master.  
"Ugh he's just an asshole" Nasuma rolls her eyes.  
"Haha... Oh.." Naruto scratched his cheek. "How did this start anyway?"  
"He called her a useless girl. And from there... The fighting was born..." Kemiko answered.  
"Oh yeah..."

_Back over at the academy the children were outside for recess. Outside there stood a big old tree, reaching the sky and maybe the clouds. The kids weren't sure. In the tree there laid a kite. A bright red kite that laid there entangled with a branch.  
The young boy who owned the kite looked up.  
"It's stuck." He frowned and tugged the string. "Stuck." He stated again tugging it again lightly, not wanting to break it.  
"I'm hungry..."  
"!" The blonde haired girl crashed in to him hugging him, though it could be argued it was a tackle.  
"Oh hey Nasuma!" The boy responded. "How's it going?"  
"Orangetastic!" She smiled. "And you?"  
"My kite got stuck," he pointed up to it.  
"I can get it!" Nasuma smiled proudly as she got off him and helped him up.  
"Really?"  
"I can try can't I?" Choji sighed "Yeah."  
"How did you get up there anyway? It ran away?"  
"It felt like the air took it."  
"Oooooohhhh. Okay!" She grinned. She looked back up at the tree. It's a really big tree. Then looked at the kite.  
"Come to me kite!" She placed her arms out and waited. Choji just stared at her. "That's not Ganna work"  
"It does in the comics!" Choji sighed again.  
After many failed attempts at the kite they stopped.  
"It's impossible..." Nasuma groaned.  
"My kite hates us..." Choji sighed... "I'm really hungry too... Go climb the tree."  
"My hair will get stuck!" Nasuma's reaches her belly bottom, almost.  
"Hey Choji, how's it going?" A brown haired boy asked.  
"Oh hey Kiba" Choji waved.  
"What's with the kite? This girl got it stuck in there?"  
"No I didnt!" She defended herself. "I was trying to help." While she defended herself she didn't notice Kiba go up into the tree and untangle the kite. However she did notice him jumping down.  
"There,"  
"Thanks man!"  
"No problem"  
"I could have done that..."  
"Then why didn't you?" Kiba asked.  
"Cause I would get my hair stuck..." Kiba rolled his eyes."Useless"  
"What was that?" She asked making sure he didn't call her that.  
"I said I'm calling you Useless, baka."  
"Who are you calling useless, mutt!" She pushed him. "No one calls me that!"  
"Cause everyone knows that!" Kiba yelled at her as he got up. "Useless." He pushed her. "Baka" he pushes her again.  
"Um... Guys" Choji attempts to get then to well was  
"Don't touch me you ! You... You dirty Mutt!" She slapped his hand away. He pushed her down.  
"Look who's dirty now." Kiba smirked. Nasuma looked up and pulled him from his legs and punched him.  
"Yeah you!" Nasuma smiled. After that the fighting continues, with insults, scratching and punching.  
Moments later...  
"Let me at him! Naru let me go! Let me at him!" Nasuma complained as she tried getting free from her brothers grip.  
"Useless Baka!" Kiba on the other hand was held back by his sister.  
"They fight to much..." Choji sighed.  
"For how long?" Kemiko asked.  
"Dirty Mutt!" Nasuma screamed.  
"Dunno" Choji shrugged.  
"How did it start?" She asked again.  
"Stupid Demon!" He yelled. Nasuma twitched. Naruto did as well. Kemiko looked at him. Naruto let go of his sister. And there the fighting continued. Kemiko backed away.  
"Stupid kibbles deserved It."  
"Mhm, believe it." Naruto nodded in agreement.  
"Hey... Shouldn't we stop them before they kill each other?" Choji asked. "Guys?... Guys... Oh whatever... I'm hungry..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Top of Form**_

_**The Ninja World, with a twist. Naruto has a twin and so does Kiba! Takes place in Shippuuden, no real plot yet just many couples and stuff.**_

***  
"So ill see you there?" Nasuma asked Kemiko.  
"Yeah!"  
"Awesome!" Nasuma smiled. "Byyyyeeeee!" She waved. Kemiko waved back and they parted their ways.

The twins walked around.  
"So..." Nasuma trailed off  
"Yeah?"  
"Dunno..."  
"Nice."  
"Yeah..."

Time Skip.  
At Hinata's house the people were already there. The games were being set along with more snacks.  
A smoke bomb was set and a voice was heard "Never fear! The Great Uzumaki Twins are here!" Nasuma laughed. Naruto wondered why he went along with it but whatever he always did anyway. Both of them were back to back with one leg bended up with each other and their hands bedded up to make it look like a they were holding a gun.  
"Ugh" Kiba groaned.  
"Hey did anyone else hear that disgusting noise?" Nasuma asked. Naruto just sighed.  
"So... Let the games begin! We waited long enough for you Naruto." Sakura complained.  
"Sakura-Chan it-" Naruto got cut off.  
"That was my fault, not his." Nasuma intervened.  
"Oh..." She shrugged. "Ok, so Kemiko will start the poker game."  
Kemiko stood up from the couch "For all playing we will play in the kitchen." She stated as she made her way. Neji, Kiba, Hinata (who was dragged by Sakura), Shikamaru and Temari.  
"I'll go watch," Naruto said  
"Wait not yet" Ino stopped him. Naruto looked back "Something wrong Ino?"  
"Since you came late you didn't write a phrase. For our game of Seven minutes in Heaven or Hell." She explained.  
"Okay! So we are writing a phrase this time?"  
"Yes, so here's a card and try not to make it obvious." She handed an index card and a marker.  
Naruto thought for a couple of moments and wrote it down, and placed the folded paper in the box.  
"... Any one for an intense game of... B.S.?" Nasuma asked.  
"Last time you played you ended cursing at Hinata." Sasuke snickered.  
"Hey I apologized!" Nasuma yelled.  
"She has a point." Sai nodded.  
"Can we just get on with the game?" Tenten asked.  
"I second that" Kankuro agreed.  
"With the Power of Youth!" The young Rock shouted with firey eyes.  
"Yes Lee! With the power of Youth!" Nasuma agreed both of them high fiving.  
"Naruto Join in with the Youth!" Naruto shrugged, what the Hell?  
"Yeah! " they all high fived. Sasuke groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots."  
"Shut it Teme. Join the Youthful side."  
"Never. Ever. Ever." He twitched. To become one of them... The very thought burns. As that was happening Ino went to get cards.  
"Alright, so who is going to play? Just come over around in the living room." Ino sat down on the couch. The players were everyone else with the exception of Naruto. So it was Ino, Sai, Tenten, Nasuma, Lee, Sasuke, Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, and Choji.  
Ino started sshuffling the cards then gave out the cards.  
"That's basically everyone else." Sai said.  
"I guess so," Ino replied. "I'll start." She placed down a card. "Ace."

_Over with the Poker... After several games that is._

"I win again," Neji smirked.  
"Ugh" Kemiko groaned.  
"Rematch!" Kiba shouted.  
"That's so troublesome..." Shikamaru complained.  
"Damn Neji got game." Naruto nodded.  
"Shouldn't we get to the main event..." Hinata quietly suggested.  
"Ah that's right!" Sakura got up. "I'll go get the hat and such."  
"I'll tell the rest then," Hinata stated as she then left to inform the others.  
"Hm... I guess I'll get the cards then" Neji said more to himself than anyone else. The cards were placed away and the music lowered. Everyone just sat in the living room waiting for whomever to go first.  
"So there is obviously more boys than girls so we'll just go twice. You all know the rules right?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah we do. You make out with the person in the closet for those 7minutes, duh." Ino stated.  
"Hm.." Hinata commented.  
"Isn't that kind of awkward? They are our friends we are playing with." Tenten sighed but what if we get stuck with someone we kind of don't like... At all...  
"Well for this one you'll just be in the closet with them, I guess you don't have to play how you're suppose to but, whatever." Sakura shrugged.  
"This time the girls will pick up a piece of paper from the hat and read the pickup line the guys were suppose to write down." Ino explained.

"I didn't know that!" Naruto shouted.

"It the 's you. It just sounds like it will go downhill." Ino smirked.

"Just get on with it," Sasuke rolled his eyes. The poker people walked in and sat as well.

"Shall we start this now?" Sai asked.

"Hm, sounds good!" Tenten smiled.

"Who wants to go first?" Kemiko asked. All the girls then suddenly got quiet as they waited for someone to volunteer. Neji groaned.

"Come on girls!" Lee encouraged.

"I'll go," BottsssbdsTenten raised her hand then got up, walking over to the hat she commented to the rest, "It's not like we haven't played before."

Tenten picked up a piece of folded paper and read it to herself first. A smile showed on her face, "Oh God," she laughed. "I know who it is ….. It's SO obvious."

"Well then? Who read what it says!" Nasuma ordered.

"Okay okay I will but give me a second. I have to do an impression of this!" she smiled as she cleared her throat then looked up at the girls. "It … was Destiny." The girls started laughing hysterically. With this response Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now who could it _be?_ That talks about _**destiny**_…" Nasuma emphasized as she turned to Kemiko.

"Oh I don't even _know!_" Kemiko laughed.

"We get it." Neji stood up.

She grinned. Neji groaned, "Just kill me now!"

"But that's not how the game is played!" Nasuma smirked.

"The Chick has a point." Kankuro finally spoke. Both Tenten and Neji made their way inside the **dark** closet. Hinata closed the door and then timed it for 7 minutes.

"Well wasn't that just exciting." Shikamaru sarcastically commented.

"Oh so you can be fun," Temari teased.

"Troublesome woman," he shot back, lying lazily on the couch.

"Um… you guys won't mind if I put some music on…. Will you?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, how about the Cha Cha Slide?" Nasuma suggested.

"What are you, Five?" Kiba asked.

"What are you, a piece of shit? Oh wait… you are." Nasuma looked coldly at him.

"You can tell that they _really _**love **each other, can't you?" Kemiko told Naruto.

"Uhh….. Sure….?"

"Hm… How can you tell?" Sai asked completely serious. "They don't show any of the signs the books say they would."

"It's because they are hiding it really well actually. They don't want anyone to know yet. They've been together since like the age of 8!"

"Don't tell him those bullshit lies!" Nasuma yelled.

"Shh its okay, you just don't know it yet."Kemiko winked.

"Uughhh why me?" Nasuma groaned and she sat looking down while her fingers going through her blonde hair.

"I'm too much man for her" Kiba stated arrogantly.

"Bitch Please," she looked up. "You aren't even a boy yet."

"That's not youthful…" Lee commented about the argument more than the music as he helped to move the furniture out of the way.

_Slide to the right. Slide the left. Take it back now y'all._

The group was enjoying the dance a lot even though it is "_childish_" but who cares? No one even noticed when Neji and Tenten came out, with slightly wrinkled clothing. After the song ended it was on to the next victim.

"Let's sleep together," Temari read out loud. No other than Shikamaru stood up. And they received some _**MANY**_ wolf whistles.

"Wow, I didn't know you that kind of man Shikamaru." Temari smirked.

"Oh, you know how I meant it as," he replied as they got in.

Continuing on with it the rest of the couples were…

Sai and Sakura – _You're a true work of art_

Choji and Ino – _Want to have dinner?_

Gaara and Nasuma – _Do you believe in love at first sight?_

Naruto and Kemiko – _Fan boy service, anyone?_

Lee and Hinata – _Wanna train some time?_

Kankuro and Ino – _I'll be your toy tonight_

Sasuke and Temari – _I see children in our future_

Shino and Hinata – _A rose cannot compare to you_

Lastly…

"You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream: interested?" Nasuma read then looked with a confused look, "Nah, I'm good."

"My innocent little sister!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh god… Not this again…" Kemiko smiled as a comment came from behind.

"Oh Hell _No."_ Kiba dreaded as he looked at Nasuma.

"I don't want to do it… Let's just call it a night." Nasuma suggested but Kemiko pushed her into the closet. "Nope, _it was destiny_," Kemiko winked.

"We are still on this?" Neji asked annoyed. Tenten laughed, "It's your own fault"

"Don't you touch me," Nasuma threatened as she threw her orange sweater at the couch then sat down at the back of the closet.

"Wouldn't even _dream_ about it," Kiba snickered as he entered as well, the door closet and locked from behind.

"I hope there's no blood spilled..." Hinata thought out loud.

"It would be bad if they did kill each other," Sai stated.

"It's just tough love," Kemiko smiled, "So until then… how about some Poker…. Neji" her eyes shined.

"You'll lose again,"

"I wasn't even playing to my full extent!"

"Is that so," Neji smirked, as he went over.

"I'll make it quick."

"Bring it." Kemiko then dealed out the cards. The group then broke up into many semi-groups. Mostly talking and arguing with dancing and games. A sudden loud noise came from the closet following Nasuma yelling, "H-Hey! Don't you touch me there!"

"I will if I want to!" Kiba yelled right back at her. The room suddenly got quiet, music being the only thing making noise, besides the two in the closet. Some other nosing escaped the closet.

"I knew it!" Kemiko grinned as she continued to play poker. "Madly in love."

"Ah...ah… ow!" more noises came from the closet.

"Haha… so… um…" Lee mumbled.

"I wonder if they're playing rough," Temari smirked following a sigh from Shikamaru.

"My little sister…." Naruto went to the closet but was pulled back by Kemiko.

"No! She's finally getting laid!"

"Gaara help me out here man," Naruto asked.

"Hm…. Maybe another time..." He said as he sipped his drink, avoiding the eyes of Temari and Kemiko.

"_There's blood_!"

"Well of _course_ there's blood." Kiba yelled at the girl. The room again got really quiet.

"Apparently someone skipped sex Ed," Sasuke snickered.

"No... I think she was there, eh Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was sleeping,"

"Damn..."

"Told ya so,"

"Um… t…times up…" Hinata mumbled then when over to the closet, unlocked the door then opened the door.

"Finally!" Nasuma yelled, "Freedom!" she raised her hairs up, in victory then sat down next to her twin.

"Um…." Naruto just stared at this sister. Kiba then soon followed after. Both of them were a mess. Bite marks, and scratches everywhere. Bruises covered some parts and of course sweat, it was very hot in that closet.

"My shirt!" Kiba yelled, his shirt being completely ripped up.

"So what!" Nasuma yelled back at him, "Looks at this!" She pointed to what looked like a bite mark high up her thigh. The rest of the group watched the argument unfold.

Nasuma snickered, "But then again, take a look at your back." Kiba looked at his back.

"My god! How and when the hell, did you scratch that up?"

"When you were too busy pulling my hair!"

"Seriously! Damn stupid fox…" He mumbled walking over to a chair.

"Don't rub your thigh like that! It looks wrong…" Kankuro ordered at Nasuma.

"Then… why are you looking." Naruto shot.

"Pervert!" Nasuma accused. Temari laughed.

"I knew it would happen eventually! Good job Nasuma!" Kemiko gave her thumbs up. Nasuma looked at her best friend with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys did _it_,"

"We did not!" Both Kiba and Nasuma defended then looked at each other with cold stares.

"Aw… then what did you do,"

"Fight," Nasuma answered bluntly.

"Pretty much," Kiba agreed.

"So who won?"

"I did obviously," Nasuma snickered.

"Oh really?" Kiba raised a brow.

"Hell yeah,"

"And how did you get those wounds then,"

"What wounds? Oh these? Just scratches." Nasuma snickered. Kiba just stared at her.

"And the sexual tension continues." Kemiko narrated following the two groaning yet again.

"um.. w..who wants cake?" Hinata interrupted.

"I do!" Nasuma raised her hand.

"Well it's getting late and Kakashi has already said we are getting the information for our next mission." Sasuke stated as he got up.

"Ah that is true… well thanks for the party Neji, Hinata!" Naruto smiled. "Come on sis,"

"Mhm, sure." Nasuma agreed.

"Knowing Kakashi sensei he'll just end up getting their late as usual." Sakura signed.

"Most likely," Sasuke commented. "But whatever,"

Soon after, about everyone else made their way out of the house. The clean up wasn't that bad because the lack of alcohol.

s

6


End file.
